regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Content
Regnum Online is a free game, but NGD relies on an income gained through player purchases of Premium Content. Such content is not intended to affect PvP or war, but includes items for convenience or aesthetic enhancements (though Lucky boxes and Engrave Socket help to get better items). Ximerin Ximerin is the premium currency used in Regnum Online. To gain Ximerin, a player must log in to their account on the official website. The method of payment available is Paypal (for the US). The prices for purchasing Ximerin are as follows: Note: Players in Europe may see the prices on the website as in USD, but will still be charged the Euro prices when it comes to payment. Note: ARS is the code for Argentinian Peso. Note: country is auto-detected at sign-in time, there is no way to change it afterwards but asking NGD by email. Items The following items can be purchased with Ximerin. The Official list is outdated, this page is the most up-to-date list available, according to the in-game available options. Mounts Mounts are permanent once purchased, and provide the player with increased speed, namely the maximum speed, currently at 150% of normal movement speed. They vary in appearance only, with more impressive mounts being more expensive. Mounts can also be given a name. Currently available mounts are: *Light Horse *Syrtis Steed *Alsius Steed *Ignis Steed *Valkin (Syrtis only) *Benkku (Alsius only) *Preliator (Ignis only) *War Stable: Package that includes all of the above mounts *Flammenross (Flame Steed - only available through Gamigo) *Syrtis Golden Wolf *Syrtis Sabertooth *Alsius Ancient Daggerfang *Alsius White Wolf *Ignis Panther *Ignis Hyena Boosters Boosters include items that increase the available character slots, your stash capacity, as well as experience boosters. The available items are: *Extra Characters *Experience Boosters: **+50% **+100% **+200% *Scroll of Mastery *Character Stash: **Large **Major *Account Stash: **Large **Major Consumables Consumables include potions, banners, fireworks and repair hammers. Available items are: *Greater Health Potion *Greater Mana Potion *Elixir of Restoration *Duel Banners *War Banners *Fireworks: **Red **Green **Blue **Tri-shot **Show *Repair Hammer Teleport Teleport items come in the form of scrolls that teleport you to one of the 6 villages/towns of your realm: *Teleport Scroll Paint/Dye Paint is applied on Archer and Warrior armor parts, while Dye is for mages. Available items are: *Paints: **Paint Solvent **Pink Paint **Orange Paint **Violet Paint **Red Paint **Blue Paint **Green Paint **Black Paint *Dyes: **Fabric Bleach **Pink Dye **Orange Dye **Violet Dye **Red Dye **Blue Dye **Green Dye **Black Dye Customization Customization items include items that change the appearance of a character. Available items are: *Name Change *Redistribute initial attribute points *Rename mount *Plastic Surgery *Hair Cut *Hair Dye / Hair Dye (exotic) *Change Beard *Beard Dye / Beard Dye (exotic) *Costumes: **Aristocrat **Pirate **Ninja **Master Ninja **Nightmare Slasher **Skeleton *Hats: **Aristocrat Stovepipe/Wig **Aristocrat Hat/Wig **Pirate Hat **Pirate Hat/Bandana **Ninja Mask **Ninja Master Mask **Nightmare Slasher Hat **Skeleton Mask **Skeleton Hat **Skull Hat *Clothes Bundle: Package that includes the Aristocrat, Pirate, Ninja & Ninja Master costumes and hats Items This category of premium content includes boxes that give you a random piece of equipment, or engrave sockets in a weapon, remove gem from a weapon, or "fuse" two items. *Lucky Box: **Simple **Bronze **Gold **Platinum *Surprise Magic Gem **Bronze **Silver **Gold *Engrave Socket *Remove Gems *Items Fusion: Combine the visual appearance of one item with the combat stats of another. Customer Support If players have any problems or questions about Premium Content they should use NGD's support system. Payment Methods Currently, the game is payable through PayPal (standard credit card or PayPal account); or SMS payment. Customers do not have to have a PayPal account to pay by this method with a credit card, though you can use your PayPal account. For instructions and coverage of SMS payment, please see this link. Category:Gameplay